


So Sweet

by jadedgemini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgemini/pseuds/jadedgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that a candy cane in your pants or are you  just happy to see me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet

"Is that a candy cane in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Levi asked as he ran his fingers acrossed Erwin's bare chest.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" The blond challenged. Levi grabbed Erwin's bowlo tie and gently pulled to make him lean down to meet his face. When Levi saw the set of lust darkened iolite eyes he sighed. A rush of hot minty breath rolled over Erwin's chiseled features. Not a second past before mouths crashed together in a barrage of sudden passion. They pulled away for a breath when Erwin whispered in smaller ones ear. "I love you, Levi."

"I love you too, Erwin." Levi breathed. He kissed Erwin once more before letting go of the tie bunched in his hand. When the blond was up straight again Levi began to pepper kisses over his chest. While slowly traveling downwards on his chest he stopped to give Erwin's nipples attention. While he sucked on one small bud his hand moved to the other and tweaked it which sent shivers down to Erwin's lower area.

After a fair amount of nipple play Levi continued on. Slowly kissing down his abs he was met by the others happy trail. Levi kneeled on the plush carpet underneath them to be level with the blond stripe of hair leading below an oversized belt buckle. The raven haired man licked at the blond stripe as his hands made quick work of the belt and jeans and quickly pushed the pants down to Erwin's ankles.

Levi pulled his mouth away to look at the green boxers in front of him. "You ready babe? 'Cause I'm ready for your thick cock to slide down my throat and make me gag." Levi said with a husk in his voice. Erwin's response was just a low guttural grunt. With pinkies hooked on the waist band of the green boxers, Levi pulled them down in one swift move. With the boxers a large candy cane also fell to the floor. "What the fuck? Why the hell is there a candy cane in your pants?" Levi asked.

"I thought it would be funny and that it wouldn't get this heavy. " Erwin explained as he looked down at his standing member and the man who was level with it.

"It wasn't funny. It ruined the mood. I'm out, I'm going for a jog." Levi stood up, dusted off his pants and left the room without another word.

"Wait, Levi, no don't go! You got me really horny!"

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt on tumblr but I lost it though I think it may have been a prompt gone wrong?


End file.
